


Frisson

by calaidi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Clones, Gem Sex, M/M, Multi, Zexal Ficathon, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaidi/pseuds/calaidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael's been hunting through ruins, and when he comes across Vector's, Vector decides to have a little "fun" with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisson

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "vector/mizael/barian!vector, vector takes advantage of the ability to double-team mizael with a clone"
> 
> The Underage warning is there because the Barian's human forms are underage. The Barians themselves probably aren't.
> 
> If you feel there's a tag that this could use, please let me know.

The feeling that shot up his spine as he crossed the threshold nearly made Mizael turn right back around and leave. It wasn't just the sense of danger--he was sure he could take whatever this place tried to deal out--it was the sense of _pain_ and misery and fear. Something terrible had happened to the people here long ago, something so terrible that their thoughts and feelings transcended time to serve as a warning to any who might try to step foot here.

Of course, that something was why he was here, so Mizael shook off the feeling and continued on his way inside. 

Ever since Durbe had mentioned his suspicions about where they had come from, Mizael couldn't get the idea out of his mind, much as he hated it. It was ridiculous that they could have possibly ever been _human_...or so he'd thought until he'd reached "his own" set of ruins. He had arrived in time to hear the whole story, and it had resonated deeply within him, enough that he thought he could almost remember...

It was ridiculous and demeaning, but Durbe had a point; he had experienced it for himself. But he didn't particularly want to think about his _own_ past and what it meant for him--and anyway, he was fairly sure his ruins were gone and so the only way to get more information was from the Number, which was now with _Kaito_ , ugh--so he had chosen instead to look into the other ruins. If they were all so closely connected to them, then it should be easy enough to tell, and perhaps he could use what he learned to understand them better.

Particularly _this_ one.

It hadn't exactly been a conscious choice to leave Vector's ruins until last. He had simply been far more interested in everyone else (and he doubted anyone could blame him for that). But Vector's story was the one he hoped would shed the most light on his present abominable character, and so he had finally made his way here.

It was about as depressing and excessively grand as he had expected (there had to be _some_ reason Vector thought so much of himself, even though he was generally such a failure). A massive castle on an island in the middle of nowhere...a castle that looked as though it had been falling down for quite some time, though he could tell that quite a bit of it was more recent damage from Vector's encounter with Tsukumo Yuma. The outside was, of course, needlessly complicated, and he had no doubt that extended to the inside as well; anything Vector had a hand in was always needlessly complicated.

And it was, just as he'd thought. After the first set of stairs, there had been a room that led off into seven different directions, some up, some down, one which was flat but ended in a pile of rubble. Mizael took one of the paths that led up after that with an increasing feeling of agitation. So far he hadn't come across anything that looked like a legend, and the dark feeling of the place only grew worse the deeper he penetrated...

The staircase ended in another hallway, which itself ended in a tall, arched doorway. Mizael took his time in approaching the door, but there didn't seem to be any traps, and the door swung open at the slightest touch. He looked around the immediate area behind the door and carefully stepped inside when all seemed to be well here too. Maybe the room would give him some idea of where to go next--

The door slammed shut behind him. Mizael whirled around and grabbed the handle, but this time it wouldn't budge. Locked somehow...but he could just teleport out of here if he needed to--

An energy hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him before he could make any other moves.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!"

Mizael snarled and struggled to break free, but it was no use. His arms were pinned to his sides and his feet had left the ground and even a good burst of energy wouldn't break this stupid thing.

" _Vector!_ "

Vector laughed and Mizael could just imagine the awful sneer on his face. "Now, Mizael, don't you know it's rude to break into other people's houses without an invitation?"

The hand was pulling him backward, further into the darkness of the room. Mizael twisted around to snap into his face this time; attacking from behind was cowardly and he wasn't going to go along with it.

"What are you even doing he--"

There was enough light in the room, thankfully, that Mizael could at least see his captor. But it wasn't the twisted visage of Shingetsu Rei laughing at him, it was the gray, featureless face he knew far too well, laughing at him from beneath a purple cloak.

One of his illusions. That--

"Vector!" Mizael growled, twisting back around to glare at everywhere in the room _but_ that _thing_. "Have the courage to face me yourself for once!"

Another laugh echoed out of the shadows in front of him, and this time it was the human boy with ridiculous orange hair who walked out toward him. "Hey now, that hurts, Miza-kun. I've always faced _you_ like a perfect gentleman~"

Vector was lucky he was trapped like this, or Mizael would have killed him where he stood, fuck what Durbe would have to say. He'd stopped within an arm's length of where he now stood; he was practically begging for it. And he was standing again now, Mizael noticed, and he could feel the clone standing just as close behind him.

"Now, I think _I_ should be the one asking that, Mizael," Vector murmured, and suddenly he had a finger touching Mizael's chin, and Mizael was eyeing him more warily than even because that was completely unnecessary-- "What are _you_ doing here? Aren't your ruins somewhere in China?"

"That's none of your business," Mizael hissed.

Vector laughed and leered at him, getting far too close for Mizael's liking. "On the contrary, you made it my business as soon as you stepped foot on this island."

His eyes flicked briefly over Mizael's shoulder--with some sort of silent message, probably, because the clone immediately started moving. The energy hand began to flicker and then disappeared, but in its place, the clone had grabbed his hands and tied them together behind his back, undoubtedly with a rope of energy, because Mizael should have been able to break free of a normal rope that thin. The clone grabbed the rope between his hands firmly to keep him still and even tugged his arms up a bit so he was forced to lean down and look Vector more in the eye.

"Did you think I haven't been watching this place, Mizael?" Vector said as he began slowly trailing his fingers down Mizael's throat and chest. "You think I haven't been keeping an eye on it, in case someone showed up to cause trouble?"

"That's rich, coming from y--"

Vector's fingers reached the Baria Lapis hanging from his neck, and as they brushed over the gem in the middle, Mizael jerked and choked on his breath. That tingling, that spike of pleasure--that wasn't supposed to happen when he was in this form...!

Even worse, though, was the way Vector's eyes lit up when he realized what had happened.

"Oooh...?" Vector dragged his fingers down the gem again and Mizael jerked again and choked back a moan. " _That's_ interesting..."

" _B-bastard_ \--!" Mizael swung a leg out to kick that awful grin off Vector's face; he'd had more than enough of this and Vector had been stupid enough to leave his legs free, so it was only what he deserved.

Vector caught his leg easily with one hand and drove the fingers of the other right into his gem. Mizael nearly screamed and only barely managed to stay on his feet--it was too sudden and too soon and too _human_ , too _dense_ \--he could feel Vector's true Barian energy tingling in his fingers, but it was clouded and muffled by the human body he was in and Mizael's own energy wanted it _gone_ \--

Vector seemed to have realized that too, if the curious frown on his face was anything to go by. He moved his fingers experimentally a couple times, causing Mizael to twitch and sway, before pulling them back out and looking them over.

"That's a bit different from usual, isn't it?" Vector shrugged and dropped Mizael's leg like an afterthought. "Oh well. There's other ways." He smirked and snapped his fingers. "Tie him up."

The clone started moving again, but this time Mizael was ready, shaky as he was. As soon as the tie on his wrists was released, he started trying to wrench himself free. And he managed it too, with one hand. But after that, he wasn't sure which Vector to go after first. It was only a moment of indecision, but that was enough; by the time he decided that he should deal with the clone first, as the easier and more immediately frustrating target, it was ready for him.

As Mizael twisted around to strike it in the head, it dodged and grabbed his wrist again in one smooth movement. It dodged again when Mizael tried blasting an energy orb at it and clawed its nails into his wrists to get him to stop.

"Now _that_ wasn't very nice, Miza-kun~" the clone said with a giggle, tying his wrists back together with the Duel Anchor-like thread of energy. It yanked his arms above his head and hooked them to a chain that had dropped down out of nowhere. "Don't worry--"

"--We'll make sure you enjoy yourself," Vector murmured in his ear.

"I thought you'd want to make me pay for coming here," Mizael hissed as Vector pressed up close behind him.

Vector laughed a bit and started running his hands over Misael's sides. "Oh, I don't think you'll be coming back here after today, do you?"

"You don't think this is punishment enough?" the clone said with the same tone. It gripped his chin with one hand, digging its nails into his cheek, while the other hovered dangerously close to his Baria Lapis crystal. "You're always so _stubborn_ , you never want to admit you have fun with me sometimes. Until you do, I think it's the perfect punishment."

Its eyes widened and it stared down at the gem with interest. "Now...I wonder how different this'll be if I do it..."

It scratched a nail down the length of his gem. Mizael shuddered and shut his eyes. When the real Vector had touched it, he couldn't tell that it was different--probably because he'd been so shocked that anything had happened at all--but with this the difference was blatant. Despite the thing touching him being only an illusion, it still felt like another Barian, and so it was a lighter, purer feeling that shot through him and caused this tingling in his fingertips.

"Vector..." Mizael tried his best to growl, but it came out more like a groan.

"That's more like it, isn't it?" Vector said with a laugh as the clone kept rubbing his fingers and claws over the crystal. "Mmn, I really wanted to be the one playing with you...now what am I going to do...?"

"Let me go," Mizael suggested, throwing a kick behind himself this time. But of course, Vector sidestepped it and didn't listen; had he really expected anything else?

"Hmm, no, I don't think so." Vector pressed up close behind him, close enough to place his feet in front of Mizael's and not knock them all off balance. His hands crept under Mizael's shirt, warm and fragile--so unlike the fingers stroking his gem--and Mizael found himself shivering from that feeling too. It was...intimate. He didn't like thinking of any of the time he spent with Vector as being...intimate.

"Maybe this," Vector murmured, and that was all the warning Mizael had before one of those hands plunged down the front of his pants and grasped the thing hanging there.

Mizael bit his lip to keep from making a sound but he couldn't quite help but arch his back a bit. He hadn't found much use for that thing other than as a rather inefficient form of waste disposal; sometimes (usually when his thoughts drifted to Durbe) it felt a bit like this and became very annoying. But even those times were nothing like this. As Vector chuckled and began stroking--in time with the fingers clawing at his chest--Mizael thought he might have to change his assumptions. This was obviously the human's equivalent of their main gems because that was the only comparable feeling he could think of.

"Ah, you've probably never done anything with this, have you?" Vector said, squeezing the hardening flesh in his hand; Mizael jerked back against him and choked back a moan. "You hate humans so much... Well then, allow me to show you what you've been missing..."

It was becoming hard to breathe without panting or keening or something equally embarrassing. With the fingers stoking such sensitive places with growing enthusiasm, it was harder and harder to keep standing rather than let himself hang from his wrists. He felt hot, almost feverish, and he couldn't tell who was contributing the most to that.

"Poor little Miza-kun," the clone crooned as he tugged the now soft crystal out into more of a spire. Mizael cried out and stumbled as he tried to keep his feet, especially when the clone wrapped his fingers around the length of crystal and started stroking in imitation of what the real Vector was doing below.

"If only Durbe could see his proud Barian knight now," Vector laughed in his ear, dragging his nails down the flesh in his hand. Mizael staggered again, backwards this time, right against the asshole he desperately wished he could destroy and the similar hardness pressing against his back.

Vector groaned and rolled his hips back against Mizael's, grinding against him as best he could. Mizael thought that maybe he should be glad that Vector wasn't entirely in control of himself or the situation either.

He was getting so close...he could feel the build-up of energy in his body--or was that only lower, only a part of his human body's inferior functions...

The clone suddenly stopped its hand at the very tip of the crystal spire. Mizael held his breath, trembling in anticipation. Vector kept up his own touches to keep him right on the edge as he waited. 

And waited.

He finally looked up to see the clone staring at him with a look that surely would have been a smirk on its human face. Mizael wasn't sure what it was waiting for, other than for him to beg maybe, in which case they'd both be waiting a long time. He'd lowered himself more than enough for once day without adding something like that to it.

But after a moment, it seemed the clone found what it wanted. It placed a finger at the tip of the spire and abruptly pushed it back into place--and then on to plunge right inside almost up to its wrist.

Mizael screamed as energy flooded his body--proper Barian energy, pure and sweet--reached its peak, and then just as swiftly flooded back out again. Distantly he thought he felt the human organ release its load and its own flood of pleasure, and together it was almost too much. He could feel his body waver, as if he might burst back into his proper energy form any second--

~*~*~

Mizael opened his eyes to find himself laying on the throne in their main chamber in the Barian world. He sat up slowly with a hand gingerly placed against his chest. The gem still felt raw and almost static-y to the touch, as though he'd been overloaded for a time.

"Mizael, you're awake."

Mizael looked up long enough to see Durbe climbing the stairs to meet him, but then he had to look away. This hadn't exactly been the first time Vector had managed to have his way with him, but this time felt much more shameful.

"Are you all right?" Durbe asked as he stopped next to the throne. "Vector said you encountered some trouble in the human world..."

"I'm--Vector?" Mizael repeated, blinking up at him. Come to think of it, how had he even ended up back in their world?

"Yes, he brought you back here," Durbe said, confirming Mizael's wondering suspicion and sounding a bit bewildered by it himself. "You were unconscious, but you don't seem to have been injured..."

"No, I'm all right," Mizael said. He carefully spun in his seat and stood up; his legs were still a bit shaky, but they were steady enough for him to get out of here. "I'm sorry if I worried you. It was a stupid mistake, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure...?"

Durbe's gaze fell on the hand he was holding over his chest and Mizael quickly dropped it. There was absolutely no need to make it easy for him to guess the truth, and besides, he certainly wouldn't seem to be fine if he was guarding his gem like that.

"It's okay, Durbe, I'm fine." Mizael briefly clasped his shoulder as he passed by and then started down the steps. "I'm going to find Vector and...thank him."

He was going to do no such thing and he still ended up sounding disgusted at the thought. No, he was going to retreat to his chambers and avoid Vector for as long as possible. He had absolutely no desire to watch him get smug about this, and he wasn't sure he could stay his hand like Durbe wanted if he ran into the bastard now. He was going to need a good amount of time to himself to suppress the desire to kill him on sight.

But Vector had been right about one thing. Mizael wouldn't be going near his ruins again any time soon either.


End file.
